Night Prowls
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: My name is Spencer Reid, and I'm just like every other BAU profiler who's gone before me, except for one thing, I'm completely different. Slash


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Honestly.**

* * *

My name is Spencer Reid, and I'm just like every other BAU profiler who's gone before me, except for one thing, I'm completely different. And not just in the ways you probably already know about, genius, junkie, call me what you will, what really marks me out is my night time prowls.

I'm a vampire.

And not the leather trench coat wearing, cow chewing, out to seek revenge on the person who turned him, kind of vampire the movies so often wrongly portray. Oh I wish it were that easy.

I wasn't turned by anybody, I was born this way. Everybody is. It just doesn't develop in everybody, extreme trauma such as an abusive childhood or the death of a parent at a young age causes the vampire hormone, Tosiumel, to thrive. It is like a parasite living inside the body, unlike other living cells Tosiumel cells cannot absorb energy from the bloodstream, it must consume the blood. The normal cells, starved of oxygen now begin to die, and in their desperate state to live on, vampires began to take blood from others, and so activate the Tosiumel in them.

When someone is killed by a vampire it is a mercy killing, no one deserves to be subjected to the half life they experience. And immortal as Hollywood makes vampires seem, that too is false. In fact, vampires have a shorter life span than the average human, over time their healthy cells become over powered by the Tosiumel cells and nothing but Blood Lust exists within them, without real food to nourish them vampires become susceptible to any illness, often killed by something such as a common cold. Vampirism is often mistake for AIDs by doctors, as both have the same eventual effects on the body. However, AIDs does not spur it's victims to drink the blood of others.

When I joined the FBI and began researching cases I learned of how many child abuse victims there are, how many parents were lost in car crashes, how traumatic some childhoods were. And I didn't feel so isolated anymore, all my life I had felt like I was the only one. But when I learned that other people suffered the same abuse I came to realise, I am not alone as I think. And in a way that frightened me yet excited me. There could be whole communities of vampires like myself. But that was a whole community who killed innocent people.

I never wanted to kill anybody, but it's survival. If I didn't feed once a month, I died. And when the Blood Lust was strong enough I couldn't control myself. I considered suicide many times, but I'm a coward, I couldn't do it.

So I keep on killing, or, if we're lucky enough to arrive at a case before a victim has been released from the morgue I'll make my excuses to see the body for "profiling" then I'll drain whatever blood is left in the victim. It's not a perfect solution, but one dead body is better than two.

Although I hate what I am, being a vampire does have it'd advantages. Especially when it comes to the bedroom. It's almost like at night, I have a weird hypnotic power over people. I don't of course, I have investigated the matter thoroughly. But it seems people see the danger about me, but instead of it driving them away it makes them want to learn more, to touch me, to experience what it feels like to walk on the dark side every now and then. To sleep with someone who has something _just not quite right _about them, it heightens the experience. For them and for me.

Although, it appears my charm is not extended to everyone. And by everyone I mean _him_. Since my very first day in the BAU when I was introduced to my supervisor, Aaron Hotchner, it appears he can think of me as nothing more than platonic. If even that. Sometimes I wonder are we even friends? Or merely work colleagues. Sure, we joke around, talk about things non work related, but never outside the BAU office. Although, Hotch sees no one outside the office except his family. It seems his wife thinks he spends all his time on cases, and not enough time at home. And I understand what she's saying, we don't get nearly enough personal time. But hey, we knew what we were getting into. It's saving families or spending time with your own, the FBI doesn't provide a happy medium.

Except, on the rare occasions that Hayley is visiting her grandparents in Washington, Hotch hosts 'Guys Night' and myself, Morgan, Gideon and Hotch sit around, drink, and play cards. And we're the best of friends, we don't mention serial killers, sadistic rapists or anything even remotely related to work. We're just four smart guys hanging out. I'm from Vegas, cards is what I'm good at. And when the fact that they've all lost to the youngest member of the team has been laughed off into the night and a few more beers have been downed that's when I think I'll get my chance. I think, maybe Hotch is just pretending? Maybe when the mask of BAU team leader has been removed his true feelings will come out.

But not tonight it seems.

I stroll home, declining offers of lifts from Morgan and Gideon, saying I would prefer to walk. And I would. I need the night air to clear my head. I need to get over my crush on Hotch, he's married, straight, and my boss. What if we had ended up in bed together tonight? What would we do tomorrow, what would we say when to each other when we walked into work Monday morning? Things would never be the same between us again. And am i willing to risk my dream job and a friendship for one night of passion? Honestly, no. Not if I didn't think anything would come of it. And as much as I'd like to think something could happen, that gold band on Hotch's finger says otherwise.

I decide to cut across the green on my way home to save some time, the grass is wet but it's a cold night and I'm regretting not accepting a lift. I usually enjoy my own company on walks, but not tonight, tonight I'd like nothing more than to be sitting in a warm car, chatting to Morgan or Gideon as we drive home. And then I see something out of the corner of my eye, vampire vision is comparetivly better than that of normal humans, especially at night. I turn around, it's nearly two in the morning, odd time for someone to be out for a stroll. And then I see him, standing at the bus stop, even though the last bus ran an hour ago. I should just keep walking, I'm only ten minutes from my apartment. But something draws me to the stranger, there's an air about him. Like an aura, and I can almost hear singing to me, telling me this man was nothing to be afraid. He seemed like a friend I had had as a child and had long forgotten, like I'd known him before. He turned to me, and he was beautiful. He swept his hair out of his face and smiled at me, and that's when I noticed the teeth. His canine teeth were longer and more pointed than a normal person, and I recognised them, I saw them every night in my own mouth, vampire fangs. I smiled back at him, showing him my teeth, my own fangs protruding slightly over my bottom lip.

I had never met another vampire before, as many of us as there were, I had never met one. It seemed crazy that there was someone else who could understand me completely, standing only ten minutes from my home.

"Lost love?" his voice was smooth and velvety.

I nodded, "Well, more a love that can never be returned"

He took a step closer to me, and I could smell someone else's blood coursing through him, he'd been hunting.

"My name is Ryan"

"Spencer"

"Do you want to go somewhere Spencer?"

"My place"

He followed me, I took his hand in mine and we walked in silence until we reached my apartment. I had never felt an attraction like this to another person before, not even Hotch. Because here was someone who would really _get me_. In a different way to how Gideon understood me. In a different way to how my mom understood me.

But who was he? Ryan. Ryan could be anybody, but something about him made me want to trust him. And I guess I was having the same effect on him, because he trusted someone he had known for less than five minutes enough to allow me to walk him back, hand in hand, to my home in the middle of the night.

I opened the door to my apartment and allowed Ryan in ahead of me, he cast a glance around him before turning his attention back to me.

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever met somebody else like you?"

"Not until now"

He was standing closer to me now, so close I could feel his breath on my face, the scent of blood in it was unmistakable. I kissed him, slipping my tongue into his mouth and my senses exploded as I felt the coppery taste in my mouth too. His arms were wrapped around me now and I couldn't remember ever feeling as close to another human, maybe because he wasn't human, well, not fully.

He stumbled backwards into my bedroom and we quickly undressed. We wasted no time with nuzzling and exploring, all that seemed to matter was that we should become one person, impossibly close. I shoved my hardness into his welcoming, warm, tight canal. Our hips chinked together gently as i bent down over Ryan to kiss his neck. He allowed a moan to escape his lips as I bit down, all the while thrusting into him, allowing myself to lose myself in him, in his scent, in the taste of his blood, in the sensation of being inside him.

His nails scraped down my back as we both neared release, I drew my tongue over the now open wound on his neck as I felt him come on my stomach whilst I simultaneously shuddered my orgasm into him. As I pulled out I looked at his neck, "Did it hurt you?"

"Beautifully so, it was the most exquisite feeling in the world"

"Vampires are known to be masochists"

"Will I see you again Spencer?"

"I hope so"

"Does your lost love hurt you as much anymore?"

"No" said Reid, surprised to find that it was true. All feelings for Hotch had been lost in Ryan.

Ryan was everything he had ever wanted and needed.

He just hadn't known what he wanted or needed before. Now he did.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so something a little bit different. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, it really only takes a second.**

**And if anyone was wondering where 'Tosiumel' came from I'm using a Toshiba laptop with an pentium processor made by Intel according to the sticker.**


End file.
